Boundless Love
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: Finally the Finale! There is some review problem from 6pm to 10pm so if you cant review you better review later! This last chapter is really awesome, im so proud teehee Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone this is my first .hack fic and I hope that you all will love it! Hehehe okay Disclaimer: Renaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

" Hey Big Brother?" Rena stopped in a calm area that was mostly grassland.

" Yeah Rena?" Shugo stopped as well and decided to sit down.

" I was wondering, after we defeated that big data bug, the word has gone back to normal right?"

" yeah….I guess so, isn't that good Rena?"

Rena looked at her feet. " Yeah….I agree with you, I guess im just relieved."

" Huh?"

" Well, I was scared I might loose you again Big Brother…."

Rena turned around a little embarrassed, and Shugo stood up. Clutching his hands together and acting almighty and powerful like he usually does he told Rena. " Rena! As your Big Brother I promise I'll never let anything happen to you!"

Rena turned around with a bright smile. " Oh Big Brother!" She jumped on him and hugged him, earning both of them a bright red blush on their cheeks.

" Awww…how sweet? Is everything alright you too?"

Rena let go of Shugo and saw Oulka, along with Hotaru, and Miera.

" Oh hi guys!" Rena walked to them and smiled. Shugo just stared and then gave a quaint smile.

" Are you two looking for rare items?!" Miera shouted excitingly.

" Uh, sorry we were just relaxing here."

" Hmm, you weren't fighting? Im itching for a fight!" Oulka kicked the air just for some empathizes. Everyone laughed at her eagerness to fight.

" You know…." Hotaru began. " Now that the world is back to normal, I don't see why we have to fight."

Oulka and Miera turned to look at her, Shugo looked at the floor thoughtfully, while Rena had her attention somewhere else.

" …Rena…?" Shugo nudged his sister.

" Look Big brother."

Shugo looked at the direction she pointed to and saw nothing. " I don't see anything…..do you guys see anything?"

" Nun-uh"

" Not me."

" Sorry."

" Hmph! Fine then! I'll just go check it out myself." Rena stomped off.

" Rena!" Shugo ran after her but was stopped by a monster.

" Get Out Of MY Way! Staccato!" Doing one of his moves he finished the monster off, unfortunately he lost sight of Rena. " Did you guys see where she went?"

Oulka walked towards Shugo and bowed her head. " No, but she couldn't have gotten far in such a little time, I think she may have logged out."

" Why would she want to leave when there are so many rare items?"

" Miera…..be quiet." Miera and the others looks shocked, Miera was a little hurt.

" Shugo!"

" That wasn't very nice Shugo."

Shugo looked at Miera and then looked ashamed. " Im sorry Miera, I better go." Shugo logged off.

" I wonder what was his deal."

" Hello?………..hello!!!!!" Rena had used a speed charm and entered inside the dungeon, the monsters seemed to be easy.

" Balmung?! I ……thought I saw you come in here." Rena remembered that ever since the incident Balmung had been returned back to a normal playing character and no more was he an administrator.

All of a sudden Rena was in someone's arms, struggling and kicking she couldn't reach her sword. She was about to scream for help but the jerk holding her covered her mouth.

" Shhh."

Opening her eyes wide she recognized that voice. She calmed down and he let her loose.

Turning around she saw Balmung. " What do you think you were doing?!" She had on an expression that was mixed with happiness but anger at the same time.

This made Balmung smile. In return making Rena self-conscious. " Uh…is there something on my face?" she turned around and wiped her face.

Balmung grabbed her by the shoulder and made her face him. " Rena….what are you doing here?"

" Well…I saw you come in here, and well I haven't seen you since the incident so I was wondering how you were doing."

He looked at her his eyes penetrating through her, she started to grow crimson and once again Balmung actually smiled.

" Come Rena, while I was an administrator I used to walk these dungeons dozens of times, I found a secret location that leads to a wood elemental area, which is quite beautiful. Sort of my secret hide-a-way."

" You, mean I can-uh go there?"

" Yes."

Balmung picked her up and started to race through the halls of the dungeon, once there at his secret location, Rena was amazed.

" This is…..absolutely beautiful."

Balmung looked down at her. " So are you…"

**Okay that's it for the first chapter tell me you think! I hoped you all liked it, ooo and tell me what pairings I should make it. Oh and just to let you know, In case you may have some problems with it, I made add hints of Rena x Shugo. So be aware! lol Arigato! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehehe You all know the disclaimer. Thanks Adam for always reading my work! Love ya!**

Rena started to blush, Balmung had just called her beautiful! She looked up to see him staring down at her, although she was very nervous she gazed right back at him. He gave a small smile and brought his hand up to entangle it with her own.

" Um…Balmung?"

" Yes Rena?"

" I…well…do you….what I mean to say is-" Rena was cut off because in the real world there was a telephone call. …….._Man! _" Um...hold on I have a telephone call"

Rena put her game on paused hating who ever was calling her to ruin her special moment. She picked up the call.

" Hell-" " Rena!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rena stumbled back and fell to the floor…." Sh-Shugo?"

" Rena what happened? Where did you go? I thought somethinghad happened to you like before, how could you do this to me, you know I get worried, are you alright? where are you? are you with anyone-"

" Shugoooooooo!!!"

Shugo stopped talking immediately when Rena screamed out his name.. " Shugo I am fine…actually I'm better than fine, I think…hehehe" Rena started to blush, of course Shugo couldn't see this.

" You think what Rena?"

" Big brother I think I may be getting a boyfriend!"

The phone went dead. " Big Brother?……..Shugo?" Looking at the phone and then realizing he hanged up on her she slammed the phone down and started to fume. " How dare he!!! What's his deal, it's not like I get angry when he talks about some big-breasted woman! Well…I do, but that's besides the point! This is someone I like! And he may very well like me! And I have a chance finally and he wants to ruin it!!!! I can't believe he would do that to me! Ah wait till Balmung hears about- oh no Balmung!"

Rena ran back to the game, when she returned to the world she came in contact with the beautiful scenery once again, but this time Balmung wasn't apart of it. "Wh-Where did he go?" Rena had received some mail and she went to check on it, there was actually three mails. The first one was from Balmung, obviously she opened it up first.

_Rena, sorry for not being able to wait, I had some buissness to attend to, I would like to see you again soon and hopefully finish hearing what you were about to say to me so I can give you a reply, also I have something to tell and ask you, I will email you later on when and where we can meet._

Rena stared at the letter, then closed it after awhile…" he wants to ask me something! Yay!!!!!!"

She went to her other mail and saw that it was from Oulka and Miera. She opened Miera's first.

_Ohhhhhhh Rena, Shugo has lost it! At first he told me to be quiet when we went looking for you, but he said sorry and logged out, but now he came back and he wont speak to us and he really really angry, what happened?_

" Shugo….Shugo wouldn't act like that." She opened Oulka's mail.

_I am voicing Hotaru's and my own concern through this email Rena, Shugo is angry, I mean really angry, he just went off to fight some monsters on his own, in a very high level, I don't' know what happened but he mentioned your name and something about a boyfriend……what happened? I think you're the only one who can help him, so do something would ya? _

Rena sent an email to Shugo, it held little content saying she was sorry and wanted to meet him, and for him to tell her his area info.

The Reply was nothing but dots. Of course she was angry for a few minutes but then she placed herself in his situation and she decided that if he didn't want to tell her where he was in the 'world' , she wasn't going to see him in the 'world' she would see him face to face.

Her mom was out and she was sure her dad was out as well, they are always working. Running as quickly as she could she jumped onto a train and went to Shugo's house. After some time she finally reached his apartment. She knocked long and hard until Shugo came to the door.

" Alright Alright I'm here hold your-Rena?"

" Big Brother!" Rena jumped on him and gave him a tight squeeze. " Big Brother I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! don't hate me…"

" Rena! I could never hate you!" He pushed her off him gently and took a look at her, it had been awhile since he had seen her, so full of life and face to face, sadly he was the one making her cry.

" Rena…please don't cry…" He wiped a tear away from her cheek. " Rena, I am…well it doesn't matter, I shouldn't have acted like that, I'm happy for you Rena."

" Really? Rena looked at him skeptically. Shugo looked away form her gaze and invited her into the house.

" Come on in, Dad's not home, obviously. I can't believe you came all the way here by yourself."

" I'm not a little kid anymore Big Brother!" Rena said this in good humor but Shugo looked at her with a sadden expression. " Yeah…you're not"

" Hmmm." Rena sat down.

" So tell me, who is this new boyfriend?"

Rena looked at him, he wasn't making eye contact. " Well, its' not official…but it's Balmung."

Shugo stood up. " What?! He's like…old!"

" Excuse me Shugo but I don't think you should tell me what to do!"

Shugo was about to say something but bit back his tongue. " Yeah you're right, sorry Rena."

" No I'm sor-"

" Hey if you want to stay you can, it's getting late and Dad won't be home tonight, although you might have to call Mom."

" Uh…can I really?"

Shugo nodded. " Sure thing…..you are my sister…right?"

Rena's heart skipped a beat, it felt as if it was in pain. " Yea…"

Shugo went onto the couch after a night of watching T.V, trying to cook and playing around with Rena, telling storied and painting, and other fun things. He had offered Rena his room since the only other bedroom was his dad's. Rena after brushing her teeth and putting on one of Shugo's shirts and shorts went inside his room.

" Goodnight Big Brother."

" Goodnight Rena."

Rena turned into the room, she looked back momentarily seeing Shugo trying to make himself comfortable with the couch, she decided already.

" Sh-Shugo?"

" Yes Rena? Is there something wrong?"

Rena shook her head. " I-um well, do you want to sleep with me?"

" What….?"

" Well, what I mean is…" She looked back into the room and at Shugo's bed, she pointed at it. " Your bed seems big enough, and you don't seem happy about the couch."

" But Rena.."

" Please?"

After looking at her for awhile and seeing her pleading look, he gave up and got up. He walked up to her. " Sure thing Rena."

She smiled warmly and pulled on his hand. Getting tucked in she hugged Shugo and he hugged back. They slept in each other's arm's throughout the whole night.

**Alright I hope you guys liked it, there's more to come! This section in needs more stories and readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, sadly this section doesn't get that many visitors but for those who read my stories thanks! Okay on with the show!**

Waking up, Shugo came in contact with the shining sun glistening the hair which belonged to his twin sister Rena, he looked down through his eyelashes studying her resting form. Her breathing was even and she had on this cute facial expression, she was smiling and at the same time whispering something.

Shugo being the curious teen that he is bent down a little to try and get a little insight on what she was dreaming about.

Rena tossed a little and then started to whimper, her voice was soft, not groggily like some others who are in sleep. "I…love…you…." Shugo's breath was caught, he had no idea why for some reason those words affected him, she was just saying them in her dream, and of course he had no idea who she was saying them to.

" Rena…."

" …ugh….Balmung." Rena tossed to her side and buried her head in Shugo's pillow.

Shugo was frozen, when he heard that name it was if his life was a glass canvas and everything within It had just been shattered.

He got up softly, carefully so he wouldn't wake Rena. Once achieving this he went into the kitchen and searched for something to eat. His mind was working like a machine at that point, trying to block out what he had just witnessed, and unfortunately heard from his twin sister.

He looked at the kitchen counter once he placed some eggs on it and saw a note not too far away.

_I wont be home again tonight, help yourself to some take out I left money on my drawer._

_Dad._

" Hmmm…figures." He crumbled up the note and threw it, he got to work at the preparation for breakfast.

Rena kicked off the covers and opened her eyes slowly, the reason for this was because she had previously extended her hand to try and find Shugo, when her hand came in contact with nothing but the bed sheets she grew worried.

Now her eyes was completely opened and she searched the room, and Shugo was nowhere in it.

" Big Brother…." She brought her right hand up to her chest and closed her eyes. She tried to remember her dream, it started out nice…but.

" What a horrible dream….why didn't you protect me Big Brother…? Why didn't you come wake me up? I tried to scream out your name but…" Rena brought her hand up to her head, she started to feel some excruciating pain. Her other hand gripped the side of the bed. Flashes of the dream came back to her.

_" Shuuuuugoooo!!!!!"_

_" Renaaaaaaaa!" Shugo was running towards Rena, as Rena was being carried away by something, just moments before everything was fine, she was in that special place, the place that Balmung showed her._

_Rena was in between the both of them, at first she was in an embrace with Shugo " I…love…you…" but when she looked up she somehow ended up in Balmung's arms. " ………Balmung"_

_And that's when everyone disappeared and she was getting taken away from her Big Brother._

" AHHHHHHH!!!!" Rena toppled over the bed and hit her head on the floor, the last thing she saw before was Shugo running to her. " just…like…the dream."

**Okay that's it! Don't worry everything will be explained in the next chapter, let's just say the side affects of Rena's 'death' in the world are finally showing their true colors heh, and don't worry I know Shugo died to, ill make it good! lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ooo finally I am back with an update, sorry for the long wait, but I'm working on other stories and plus school is in the way. Anyways here we go.**

"Shu-Shugo? Where are you?…." Rena was on some sort of comfy mattress and she was laying on her back, the first thing she saw was the ceiling. Getting up slowly she tried to stand up, by attempting this she automatically felt dizzy and she started to fall.

Closing her eyes shut, afraid of the impact to come Rena was shocked to not feel the cold floor hit her body. Instead someone had grabbed her and held her firmly in their grasp, making sure to keep her away from danger.

Her savior's hands were warm, and strong. It felt gentle and caring, and yet it felt like it was afraid to let her go. Still not opening her eyes Rena contemplated whether or not her Savior didn't want to let her go because she would fall, or if it was because he wouldn't be able to have her in their arms.

" Rena….you shouldn't be getting up."

" Balmung?!" Rena opened her eyes and saw Balmung in front of her, she was at first confused , did this not happen at Shugo's house? How did Balmung get here? And if he was in front of her, who was holding her?

Turning slowly Rena came face to face with the responsible one. Since he had caught her in mid-position of falling she was slightly bent over, so when she turned to face him, which she had now discovered it was a guy due to his strength, she first saw his chest. She climbed up with her eyes analyzing his body, his chest was not scrawny, but not broad like Balmung's either.

His arms were firm but not fully developed, his outfit seemed familiar, a regular loose, comfortable shirt, something her brother would normally wear. As she finally reached his eyes, she jumped back a bit, or at least tried to.

He held on to her and gave her a small smile. He only parted his lips to whisper a sweet and mellow 'hi'.

" Shugo…." Shugo looked away and turned his attention to Balmung.

" Thank you for coming, I didn't know what to do, I don't know how to contact my dad, and I wasn't sure if they would let her into the hospital without an adult."

Balmung nodded his head. " Besides….I have a feeling she didn't faint due to normal circumstances…"

" Do you mean the world?" Balmung's voice was serious. Rena kept looking at Shugo, he was calm, and showing leadership qualities, just like he use to when something disastrous happened in 'the world', yet there was something a little different to this tone.

Shugo nodded and fixed Rena in his arms to let her stand up completely. " Rena…do you remember anything that happened before you fainted?"

" Uh…well" Rena started to fidget, she was once again in Shugo's arms. _My dream…_ " Shugo I had a dream…and well"

" Rena you need to tell me, it's really important we need to-" _ 'bing' you got mail. _Shugo turned his head to see on his computer that he received mail from the 'the world'.

" We should probably check that out." Balmung left the room. " I'll go to my office and log in, it's not to far, you guys get in to…..Rena I'll see to it that you're safe." Once closing the door on his way out of the house Shugo spoke up.

" Let's go Rena we have to figure out what's wrong with you."

Rena simply nodded, and they both entered into the world moments later.

"Rena…it's mail from an unknown user." " Well read it Big Brother."

" Alright…."

_The world will always be infected, it is not meant to be, creating an artificial world will bring about disaster, although many have foiled it's plans , now the ultimate plan has taken stage, the key of annihilation is now in one of your own._

" What the…."

" Big Brother? What's going on? What does it mean?"

" I don't know Rena….listen I think im going to go check Mireille hideout, see if they could help us out with this ….thing, you stay here okay?"

" Shugo!" Rena flung to Shugo and embraced him hard, she had no idea where the strength came from but she knew she needed to hold him.

" Rena? What's wrong?" Shugo was supporting her, feeling her getting weaker he started to worry.

" Rena! Shugo!" Balmung came running, obviously knowing some bad news.

" Big Brother…. I…..love…you" Shugo looked down at her, eyes in shock, did she mean it in the way that he always wanted it to be? Suddenly Shugo felt her grasp weaken, and he felt his own body being pulled away.

" Rena!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shugo was forced to let go of her, he was now in mid-air and everything around him seemed to be disintegrating, the data was being corrupted once again.

Balmung had caught Rena when Shugo let her go. " ………….Balmung?" Rena stood frozen. _No! The dream, Shugo!_

Balmung tried to hold onto Rena but her data seemed to be disappearing. " Rena! Hold on!"

" Ugh……Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Balmung's hands slipped right through Rena, he looked on in disbelief as her entire data scattered, he fell to his knees and both she and Shugo disappeared.

**Guess who holds the key to Annihilation? Hehehe god I make things so obvious. Okay read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews, hehe it means a lot to me, really. Okay on with the show. p.s i would like to personally thank Forlorn Hope your awesome and im sorry if some parts are confusing >. and Macky i just love your 4 word reply dude! "**Nice chapter please continue"** that is just awesome lol thanks again! And thanks to all my other reviewers.**

**Disclaimer : i don't own this thing.**

" Balmung…." Balmung turned to the voice addressing him.

" Hn?" He came face to face with Reki and was pretty surprised at that.

" The servers are acting up again….. The incident, it seems to be reoccurring."

" Rena and Shugo…."

" Yes?"

Balmung turned around and wouldn't let Reki see his face. " I'm going to go look for them, you should be wise to try and monitor and suspicious activities within 'the world', I have a feeling that everything is going to start back up again."

" Balmung!" Reki tried to stop him but Balmung logged out of the city. " Oh boy…. I don't understand why the keep at it, if this games has so many glitches and-"

" Reki." Reki turned around to face the interrupter of his thoughts.

" Kamui."

" Hm, the game it's-"

" Yeah, I know, Rena and Shugo are both missing."

" I will gather some men, we'll find them and once everyone is safe….. We'll put an end to this all."

" right."

Both Characters logged out.

" What do you mean they are gone!" Mireille yelled

" That's what I've heard… I'm pretty worried, do you think the incident is repeating itself?" Oulka adjusted herself within her seat.

" I hope they are alright…" Hotaru looked down at her grunty, which has grown quite some bit.

" They will be fine, they have us and we won't give up so easily." Sanjuro unsheathed his sword for emphasis and everyone gave a loud cheer.

Data was flying everywhere, sort of the scenery Rena experienced when she met Aura. But this scenery was much worst. Everything was in ruins, or quickly decaying. The ground was completely distorted and was seemingly not there. Bodies floated endlessly into an abyss towards the end of a long and dark hallway.

"….ugh, Big-Big Brother?" Rena who was on the floor struggled to get up. " Big Brother!" Rena gave up on trying to get up and just shielded her head with her hands, trying to stop the tears threatning to pour.

" Now why would you call out to someone who can't hear you?"

" Wh-what!" Rena looked up hastily and saw something she least expected in a horrific place such as this. " Who-Who are you?"

The unknown man bent down and gave Rena a hand, as well as a smile." Don't worry you can trust me….. You can just call me Anni, go on, take my hand."

Rena unbeknownst to her felt this strange urge to accept his hand, and with that she gently placed her hand within his palm and upon doing so he picked her up.

" Come with me Rena, I will show you the way out of your misery."

" how did you… know my name?

" Simple….. because you are my key."

**Okay read and Review! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all I would like tot hank all those who reviewed, it means a lot to me. I would also like to clear up some few things. Shugo and Rena did enter the world in chapter 4 after Balmung mention about protecting Rena, the thing is they only got to the mail center, if you played the game you should know what I am talking about. , also the name "Anni" is pronounced "Uh-ni" as in how you pronounce Annihilation. K thanks again!**

" You're-um-You're key?" Rena just stared at the man that was holding onto her hand.

Anni as he had called himself looked at her and was holding her tightly, Rena flinched a little when the pain started to increase but for some reason she could not break free from his grasp, and it had nothing to do with his strength.

" Yes my lovely Rena, you are my key to salvation."

" Uh!" Rena started to struggle against his grip violently now. "Shugo!"

Anni looked down at Rena's futile struggle and merely smirked. " Rena I'll help you find Shugo, and then we will be free……together."

Rena just stared at him in shock. His words penetrated her, she had no idea what he meant and no idea what was happening. She did not protest or even realize that the man had actually took the liberty to pick her up into his strong and capable arms.

His player character was one that represented pure handsomeness. His was much taller than herself and his hair was the right type of length for the typical long air hottie. He masculine but not too much as in buffed up. His skin color was not as dark as Rena's but then again not Shugo's either, it seemed the perfect tone, right in between.

What enchanted her most was his eyes. She had never seen such soulless eyes before.

" Aura….."

Anni looked down at her as she sat in his arms and smiled a soft smile. " I remind you of her don't I? After receiving a small nod from her he continued. " It must be the eyes….."

She couldn't take her eyes off him until she realized what he had said.

" Wait! How do you know about Aura?" He did not even bother to look down at her and even after she started tugging on his black laced shirt he still would not respond.

Rena gave up after awhile but she still contemplated about whether or not to trust this guy._ Shugo……where are you?_

" Rena!" Shugo was standing amidst lots of snow, he had no idea how he arrived her but he was not happy. " Where could my little twin sister go? What happened to me?"

Shugo started to run and for what seemed like hours and constantly yelling Rena's name he finally plopped down to the ground before a large decaying castle. " What in the world…." He gazed up on it trying to analyze it from where he sat since he was completely exhausted.

The ground started to shake and Shugo had no control, looking around frantically and trying to get up the last thing Shugo saw before falling through the opening crack the 'earthquake' made was a what seemed to be Balmung running towards him.

" AHHHHHHHH!" Falling downward Shugo tried to get a grip on anything, but he was failing to do so. He thought that he was going to be crushed flat but he stopped in mid-air.

" Hey! What's going on? Where's Rena!" After waiting awhile to get a reply, and realizing he was talking to nothing but air he slumped his head down and tried to figure out why he was hanging in the air in the first place.

" Shugo….."

" Huh! Rena!" Shugo tried to move while he was in the air which resulted in his legs doing the running motion but not actually going anywhere.

" Shugo…… you must…. Help her."

" Rena!"

"Shugo… you must help….Rena….."

" What! What's going on! Show yourself already!"

Little sparkles of light started to transform around Shugo, the curious thing Is that they did not form into anything of a human shape.

" Who-what are you…."

" Rena….is in trouble" The light started to fade.

" What, wait tell me where she is! Please!"

" In the….shado-you-…..Annihil-key-….one-way….t.-help…s..love"

" What! I don't understand wait!" Shugo tried to reach for the light but it faded and when upon doing so, Shugo's ability to levitate in air went away, and away he went.

Falling downward he thought it would be longer till he reached the bottom but he did, and it took a ton of his hit points. After doing some recovery magic he composed himself and looked around.

" What was that girl trying to tell me?" _In the….shado- _"Did she mean…" He looked around and realized that it was divided into two very different parts. When he looked to his right, there was an enormous light, yet when he looked to his left there seemed to be a mass of decaying data and nothing but darkness.

" Could she have meant shadow…..for every light there is a shadow." He looked towards the darkened area. " Rena, just you wait, I'll save you, all by myself."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for all the reviews you know I love you all, anyways I would like to dedicate this chapter to Blackrenarose because she has made me into a .hack character and she rules! You should so check out her story. Hehe okay on with the show!**

_"Rena…… Rena….wake up Rena, c'mon wake up!" Rena slowly opened her eyes to come face to face with her big brother Shugo. He was smiling happily and shaking Rena softly. _

_"Big brother…it's too early to get up."_

_" But Renaaaaa it's snowing, let's go play in the snow, ill make lost of snowman, and we can make snow angels together."_

_" Ummm…" Rena looked outside her window and at the beautiful snow, it hardly ever snowed, so this was once in a lifetime chance. " Alright, just let me get dressed!"_

_Shugo did not move from his spot he just merely looked down at his feet. His sister was not bothered by this as she continued to search her room for the proper attire._

_" Shugo?"_

_"Yea Rena…?"_

_" Mommy and daddy have been fighting a lot lately…do you think-"_

_" don't worry Rena! I'll protect my little sister forever, even if they do split up….. I won't let go of you" Shugo had a serious look on his face._

_" Big Brother."_

_" I promise Rena, I promise I'll always be there to protect you."_

_" Shugo!" Rena ran to him and hugged him tightly, Shugo was at first shocked and didn't react, but then her soon embraced her just at tightly._

_" I love you Rena…" Rena looked up slightly distancing herself a little from Shugo's hug just to look at his face to face, inches apart, there was a small yet visible blush on her cheeks, and normally Shugo would have one too, if it was for the fact that he was being completely serious._

_" Big Brother…." Rena looked at his sincere eyes and couldn't resist the urge to pour out her heart in a subtle way just as Shugo had done moments before._

_" Shugo, I love you just as much as you love me." Quickly she grabbed onto Shugo's clothing again, trying to hide her eyes, since they were quickly forming into tears. Shugo held onto her and rested his chin onto of her head._

_" C'mon Rena…let's go play in the snow."_

" Shugo……"

" Miss him that much my lovely key?"

Rena woke up from her daydream and saw Anni once more. Not responding she turned her sight to something either than the handsome yet mysterious guy.

" I want to find Shugo."

" In due time, but I believe there is something I have to explain to you first."

" Which is?"

" Why you are my key."

Rena turned to face him, finally she would be hearing the reason behind all this madness.

" As you know, you haven't been able t log out of the world willingly." Rena gave a small nod. " But no need to worry, you are not in a coma, the thing is, her soul as became an asset to me, in order to change my life, I need this game, and without you this game does not exists."

" What…do you mean without me."

" What I mean is Rena…." He stalked up to her and grabbed her arms forcefully, bowing his hand, so his bangs fall over his eyes, and his eyes great dark when cast upon the shadow. " I need you to destroy this world."

" What!" She pushed back and got up shakily. " Why would you do such a horrible thing!"

" Don't be such an airhead Rena, it is not like I am killing innocent lives, or real ones at all. Everyone is just mere data in this world, nothing significant to the human race at all….." Rena grew angry. " Haven't use seen? This world keeps having it's faults, it keeps endangering the lives of the people who play it…… took someone away from me…. Now it's my time for revenge, and you are my key."

" I don't even know what your talking about, but even if I can do something about this maniac plan of yours, I won't cooperate!"

" We'll see about that Rena….when it comes down to it, you will be the one to help me Annihilate this world, for that is what I was put in this world to do….and that is why I met you."

Rena started to sob quietly. _Could this be true? How did I become a 'key'? Where are you Shugo!_

" Aura gave you the power and now it's time to put it to use Rena…" He bent down and held her chin. " Don't worry, if you are willing to help me, I will excuse Shugo from this apocalypse." She looked up slowly.

" I…."

" Think about it Rena, you have no choice in the matter, this is your destiny, whether you like it or not, you will bring about the end to the 'world' and with it the lives of those who have been corrupted by it."

Walking away and leaving her helpless Rena sat there crying out in agony. All she wanted was Shugo, with him nothing else mattered.

**Okay thanks everyone, i hope you really liked it! Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8, this is Reasha

**Hey guys! Thanks a lot for the reviews! It really means a lot to me when people compliment my story, hehe thanks again! Oh and tell me if you want to make any requests on the plot of the story, I am more than willing to change the story to fit your liking , k k on with the show!**

" Lord Balmung…"

" Yes Reki?…. And I told you to stop addressing me by that name."

Reki walked up Balmung and nodded his head slowly. " Im sorry, guess im just so use to it."

" Hmm… anything you wish to tell me?"

" Well…. About Shugo and Rena's disappearance,"

Balmung started to watch Reki intensively. " There has been no word." Balmung's eyes dropped a little.

" I see… nothing at all?"

" No sightings have been sighted, not even in the protected areas."

" Hmm, very well, keep the search on going, I greatly appreciate your help Reki, even though I am not apart of the administration anymore, you still offer your resources to help."

" Anything for you Lord-I mean Balmung."

"Hn." Balmung gave a quick nod before logging out and entering a new area.

" This place…." His eyes scanned the snowy fields. " This was the last area Shugo had been to, based on the location finder on every member's address." he walked slowly over the glistening white artificial snow.

" Where can he be…."

Shugo had entered the dark abyss not to long ago in hopes of finding his sister. Rena and himself have been trapped inside for sometime now, and he wasn't even sure if back in the real world , their bodies had succumbed to a coma.

" Renaaaaaaaa!. Where are you!" Holding his hands over his mouth to try and get a better echo in the seemingly endless darkness, Shugo had no idea where to go. This entrapment was absolutely pitch black, everything was completely covered and nothing was illuminated in the slightest bit.

" Rena…. I will fine you, I promised that I would protect you, all by myself!" Shugo started to run, he had no fear on what lied ahead, all he cared about was finding his sister.

" Reasha dear…" Anni started to shake Rena's delicate body softly. Rena started to stir but not fully yet, since she wasn't exactly hearing her name.

" My beautiful Reasha…. Come on it's time to wake up, you promised to go with me to the White Devil field today…."

" Hmm…what?" Rena finally came to and opened one eye lazily. She had not even realized when she had fallen asleep. All she remembered was crying and coming to a decision on the most important event in her life.

" What's-what's going on? Ah!" Anni had picked Rena up into his arms and gave her a tight squeeze.

" Oh Reasha! You've been sleeping so long, I thought you left me forever!"

Her eyes becoming wide she realized how tight he was squeezing her and exactly whom it was. " Get OFF me!" Kicking his gut she broke away from his harsh embrace. Anni had tended to his mild pain but then simply smiled again.

" Why are YOU so happy!" Rena was ticked at how this man was holding her prisoner and making her choose the lives of millions over her brother's.

" Why shouldn't I be happy Reasha? You've finally came back to me."

" Wh-what?…. What in God's name are you talking about!"

" Why are you being so temperamental my sweet?" Anni started to walk to her slowly. His black cloak swarming behind him with every step, his hair doing just the same.

" Get-get away from me, I swear if you don't! I'll-I'll" Anni embraced her again, and Rena was helpless to break free. He moved closer so that his breath was on her hair and her head was leaned on his chest.

" Reasha…. I will not let you go again….. With your new power, we can finally be free, we can destroy this horrible game that took you away from me, and once we do so…. I can stay with you and teach you how to live again, happy!"

"…." Rena did not protest, she knew it was futile, so after some moments in silence, and him letting go she looked on as he kissed her forehead slightly.

" Get some rest my love, tomorrow is the day you put an end to this virtual disaster, and both you and I can finally escape it." Giving one last quick squeeze he walked away and disappeared into the covering darkness.

Being completely oblivious to everything he just finished talking about, Rena had no choice but to wait around, there was no escape. She tried desperately to write an email to her brother, but nothing went through, all her signals where jammed. Rena cried out Shugo's name a little, with a small whimper to go along with it, but she knew it fell on deaf ears.

Backing off a little to explore her surroundings, she nearly fainted a the sight before her. Coming face to face to a mirror standing right there in front of her was not her reflection staring back at her, but someone completely different.

This person had long purple hair, the same color has Rena's character color, but tinted a little darker. Her skin color was the same but she had no bright markings on her face. And her lips was bright red, almost seductive. Something completely different was her body.

It was for developed then usual. Her chest and increased exceeding a lot, and her curves and become extremely apparent. Toughing her hair and tracing her fingers down to her body she was in completely awe and fright.

Staring back at her was no longer Rena, the little twin sister Of Shugo Kunisaki, but Reasha, the lover of Anni.

**OOOoo, I hope everyone liked it, I wont write another chapter unless I get 5 reviews! Hehehe, thanks! Love ya!**


	9. Chapter 9, Confrontation

**Sorry it took longer to update I was preoccupied with school but thanks to all who gave me reviews! If you wish for me to respond to your reviews directly please tell me and I will be more than happy to do so. k on with the ficcy!**

Rena now known as Reasha walked wobbly over to the bed, upon sitting down she buried her face into hands with loud sobs escaping her covered hands. " What-what's Happening! Why is this happening to me! Shuuuuugoooo! _Big brother! sob sob _why did you _leave_ me Big Brother!

A small and gentle hand was placed on 'Reasha's' shoulder. Carefully looking up she thought for a second she had seen Aura. " Aura…." But the image faded away once Reasha made a dive for the figure. By doing so she fell upon the bed, seeing as the once what seemed to be Aura was hovering over her bed.

Her face completely engulfed with the mattress, her hair stretched out to the sides of the bed and her hands where gripping the mattress firmly. Tears were falling freely, soaking up the mattress, she was completely paralyzed, forlorn and alone.

"Sh-Shugo…"

"Rena?" Shugo looked up as he had felt that he heard someone call his name. He was surrounded by darkness, obviously he had not made that much progress, but he did not give up. He walked a few more steps slowly forward, and then he heard a crack. He stood still, and after it seemed to be safe he continued to walk.

The sound decided to return and now with a faster pace, he was if something was headed right for him. A strong force pushed Shugo to the ground and with a 'thud' Shugo landed on his back in extreme pain.

" What the!" He squinted his eyes in vain trying to see the cause of his pain.

" Hello! Is anyone there, Why in the world did you-Ah!" this entity picked up Shugo with tremendous force and started to hold him in mid-air. Shugo trying to break free now found out that what was holding him was indeed and arm, which means it wasn't some virus, but a character.

" Hey! Let me go! What did I do to you!" Shugo started to kick and squirm but stopped when the unknown character showed itself.

All in all it was none other than Anni. He smirked slightly at Shugo's helplessness.

" Look at what we have here…." Anni threw Shugo across the darkness. Somehow Anni had the power of illuminating things, but it was apparent that it wasn't a power of benevolence.

His power seemed to be a form of attack, his hands would glow very bright before a beam of light came out, he demonstrated his power 5 feet away from Shugo's laying body.

" Who are you!"

" Oh Shugo, I am the one who is going to save this world, with my lovely Reasha…."

" Reasha? And what do you mean save it?"

" This world is infested with abnormalities, I have been locked here forever, trapped! Because of it's pure insanity and inadequate safety. Reasha and I are going to make it all go away.."

" Who is this Reasha! Is she an A.I-Ahhh!"

" HOW DARE YOU! Don't you ever compare my love to a useless scrap of Data!" letting down his hand gently, it was now glowing dimly, enough so Shugo can only see one side of his face.

" No….Reasha is an immortal character now, she is the key to this world's salvation….she is…" He looked at Shugo, his eyes piercing through the darkness. His lips moved slowly and precisely, elaborating on the word and making it even more implausible for Shugo.

" Rena….." Shugo's world crumbled, surely what this character said isn't true!

" Liar!" Shugo got up, ignoring the screaming pain and aimed in sheer idiocy for the, in his mind, complete asshole.

Anni grabbed Shugo by the arm and pinned him to the ground, bending his arm fully behind his back. Smirking he added something to make Shugo's pain increase even more.

" Reasha and I were lovers…."

Shugo's eyes widened and he kicked Anni off of him, although Shugo could not see, Anni flipped in the air and landed safely. He let out an horrific laugh and turned his back.

" I'll tell you what Shugo Kunisaki…. If you can actually make your way back to where my Reasha is…" Shugo cringed in pain at that name. " I will allow to have a fair fight with me, and if you win… well I guess we can negotiate _something_" Anni stifled a little laughter and with a bright flash of light, Shugo felt his presence disappear.

" Rena….. This can't be true, I will find and safe you!"

Rena looked up from the covers. " Shugo?" She turned on her back and stared at the ceiling. She placed her small hand on her heart gently. " Big Brother…. I know you will find me…. I know you will."

" Yes… but will he find you in time is the real question my dear."

Closing her eyes tightly, she tried to make him go away but in the end, she could still hear his footsteps coming closer to the bed where she was lying at the moment.

And the worst part of it all was that somehow, she couldn't move.

**Do you like it? I hope ya do! Oooo I wonder what's going to happen To Rena, and will Shugo find her in time? Tell em your ideas for the next chapter, do you want Shugo to come in on time or no?**

** Hehehe please Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10, The end is coming

**Hello everyone! Omg I can't believe I'm getting soo many reviews im soo happy! K, thanks to **Nessmk** im going to be adding a little more detail into this chapter, hopefully making it longer, and thanks to my new reviewers Helbaworshipper and Kolorado we'll see in this chapter what happens between Shugo, Anni, and of course Rena.**

P.S I was wondering should I dedicate a chapter to Balmung… im kind leaving him out heh. ;; k k love ya all!

Laying on the bed Rena felt a complete and utter pain inside of her growing, besides the obvious fact that she was paralyzed, and that she was scared at the awareness of Anni heading towards her, she felt changes developing inside her body.

Closing her eyes she flashes of this "Reasha" came back to her. Reasha this beautiful woman with long purple hair, luxurious, and rich, she saw her standing in a meadow, wearing a bright white long flowing dress. This woman was young, probably about 20-22 years old. Her skin was flawless, even though this was just a character in the game, she seemed to be as perfect as a real life person.

Her eyes were a different shade of Autumn, mixed with color, dark and light. Rena watched, helplessly, she couldn't pull away from this memory. Reasha turned around a small smile playing on her lips, the point of view shifted, Reasha was now looking down at Rena's perspective.

Her cherry red lips motioned a few words but Rena couldn't make out what they were, for it was lost along with the wind. Reasha held out her hand a moved closer to Rena's eyes. Smiling and coming closer with each passing second.

In an instant Reasha stopped jumped back, and the entire plain was covered in darkness, Reasha looked back at Rena with pleading eyes yelling out, staining her hand seemingly wanting Rena to take it… but it was too late, everything went back and Rena shot her eyes open.

What Rena came face to face with, upon opening her eyes was not what she had hoped. Anni was hovering over her, a devious smile hanging on his face.

" Do you remember my love….do you remember that fateful they took you away form me!" He slammed his fist beside Rena's head, unto the mattress.

Rena's eyes widen as some tears fell down her cheek. She tried to move her hand to wipe it, but to no avail, It wasn't even her tears.

" Reasha…Oh-Reasha- How I've missed you." He gently caressed the side of her face. " You will see it all…."

He got up and his voice was serious. " You will relive everything Reasha went through… Rena."

" Uh…." Rena was struggling to break free.

" The reason why you can't move is because you're body is adapting to the data… I will download everything Rena, and there is nothing you can do about it, you will have Both mine's and Reasha's memory, and u will have no choice but to help me in my mission. Shugo can't help you now…."

Anni inched back down upon the bed, crawling over her, his mid-length hair shifting in place along with his body, his smirk beamed throughout the place, giving over an evil radiance, and as he leaned closer, Rena wanted to scream out.

_Big Brother!_

Anni brought his hand around the back of Rena's head and with a swift motion forced her into a kiss, although not much force was needed. Upon doing soon, Rena's eyes widen and data flowed through them, the color changed downloading everything, her back arched, and her hair starting to fly upwards, becoming pointy deadly strands of hair.

Anni held on full forces, burying his head in the crook of her neck, his body giving off light as well.

Not to far down the hall of darkness, the burst of energy and light made it's way through, illuminating the path, Shugo being amongst this path caught sight of it, and getting a wonderful yet extremely worried hunch decided to follow it screaming out Rena's name hoping to get an answer.

Rena screaming out in her mind with pain saw flashes of everything the tainted couple had been through. She saw the love they shared, from upon first entering the world together, leveling up together, making friends, acquiring rare items, getting in trouble, all of it.

One incident froze for awhile, and slowed down. Someone how the couple and their friends stumbled upon a completely white room, data scattered, no one was able to move, Reasha was given something, a half of key to be exact. It glowed with shimmering gold, and as It floated towards her it went through her data.

The scene shifted to the one that gave her the broken key, it was none other than Aura.

_ I will give you this to save the world, an approaching darkness will come that will take spans of time to destroy it, your purpose is far more greater than it seems, although the outcome is fierce and many will be lost, so not give up hope, your counterpart, the other holder of this key will show, and then when you are reunited this world will be saved._

Reasha screamed out in pain and Anni tried to run to her, the scene passed by and back to her on the meadow. This time there was a full view Anni was the one Reasha was looking at the entire time. They were in complete bliss, but before the darkness came, Reasha looked down at her hand, and saw the data disappearing slowly, at first there was a look of worry, but as Anni shouted out what was wrong, she simply smiled and reached her hand out to grab Anni's.

" I love you…" And then the darkness came.

' Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- UAhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' the tremendous force blew Anni back. Rena… no now Reasha was hovering in mid-air with a light that was demonic and at the same time pure.

Rena had completely transformed, her entire look was that of Reasha, her body had grew in length, her hair reached down to her knees, her outfit, was that of broken black clothing, ripped on the sides of the sleeves, making it sleeveless , and at bottom of the shirt, showing her belly.

The bottom half of her outfit was torn up, it was meant to be black tight pants, the right side of the pants was full in covering her legs, but the left was but so that it was only covering her thighs.

Her eyes is what captured anyone's sight most of all. With a glow of red, it had a tint of white in it, her face was stained with tears but eyebrows was joined in anger.

Shugo busting through the doors saw this floating entity and prepared to attack.

" Who are you! And where is Rena!"

" Muhahahhahaha- HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shugo turned to look at the maniac.

" My Dear Shugo…." Anni got up, stumbling a little and walked closed to Reasha, using his hand to provide Shugo a path to where Rena was, he pointed carelessly at Reasha. " This is Rena….."

**Read and Review! Boy that was long!**


	11. Chapter 11, the world will fall

**Thank you all who reviewed! I'm sure you are all wondering what's going to happen , I'm not sure how much more chapters im going to include to this fic, but I don't think there will be that much more, this chapter is basically on the other minor characters with a little info on what is going to happen between Rena and Shugo towards the end. I hope you enjoy!**

" Balmung!" Balmung made no attempt to face the voice of that who had called him. " Listen, I know your worried but right now you need to help us with the server crashes."

" I am not an administrator anymore, there is no need for me to be concerned with the problems of the world."

" Not even if it includes the life of your loved one?"

Balmung turned slowly to Reki, giving a little growl he walked past him. " I will find her… and I won't use the resources of the network." Balmung walked off leaving Reki very pleased.

" Oh lord Balmung, you never surprise me."

Oulka and Mireille were hanging out at their hideout once more as they were conversing about what to do.

" Yet we still don't have any clue what is going on…"

" But we have to try something! Think of all the rare items!"

" Ugh.. Now I think I understand why Shugo snapped at you." Oulka shook her head doubtingly and tried to send an email to Shugo once more. " No luck…"

Mireille who was busy trying to figure out what Oulka meant by her comment didn't notice that two knights were banging on her door. " ….snapped? Shugo didn't snap really.."

" Who ever is in there OPEN UP!"

" Mireille! Quick the knights are here." Oulka stood in front of the door getting ready to fight.

" But how could that possibly be possible? This is a rare item a rare item! No one can see this place!"

" Oh well I guess they were bound to find it sooner or later, heh I've been itching for a fight."

Mireille walked towards the door. " Who is it?"

" We are the cerulean knights! Now open up, we have orders to evacuate everyone from this server!"

" What!" came the unison reply from both Oulka and Mireille as Mireille went to open the door. " What is going………oh my…"

As the two girls looked out onto the city what they saw horrified them. The city was being deleted, everything seemed to have crashed, their were player characters frozen in place, deletions in mid-air showing off spaces of corrupted data. Everything was either black or gray, it was terrifying.

" How could this happen…. You! Tell me what happened!" Oulka was grabbing the night by the collar.

" um-um- the se-sever…corruption…they say there is an ultimate meltdown!" Oulka threw the knight to the ground and ran out of the hideout.

" Oulka where are you going!" Mireille ran after her.

" To find Shugo! For all we know he could be in the middle of all this, and so could Rena!" Oulka reached the main gate but all of a sudden she couldn't move. " Ugh-Argh!

" Oulka- what the-ah!" Mireille fell to her knees as electricity flew through her body. " What's going on!"

" ugh-I-I-don't know!" Oulka's hands started to disappear and grow gray.

" Oulka! Oh no….I cant heal, it's not affecting Hit points." Mireille fell to her hands now she was completely paralyzed.

Oulka wasn't fairing off too well, her whole body was becoming a duller gray, and she couldn't move at all.

" Hold on!" A distant voice yelled. Mireille looked as Sanjuro came to try and grab Oulka. " Im going to try and get you out of here." He made a grab at Oulka but unfortunately his hands slipped right through.

" Oh no…."

Oulka looked at Sanjuro and in a whisper she spoke her last words. " Find…Shu-Shugo." Her data evaporated and broke apart, so did the ground around her, Sanjuro had to jump up and try to escape the deletion.

" Sanjuro! Find Rena! Shugo-they-Ahh!" Mireille soon became deleted as well, as her data flew to the sky the area around the gate became completely morphed and isolated, there was no way that Sanjuro could use it.

" What is happening…."

" The ultimate deletion….this is our salvation." As Sanjuro turned to see who spoke such horrible words he met with a beautiful but cruel fate as the figure who was at first surrounded by a white light and flowing hair turned into a malicious dark energy that shot right through him and in a matter of seconds deleted him from the decaying world.

" …….." The figure looked on upon the city, her eyes held no emotion and yet a single tear slid down her artificial cheek. " Sh-Shugo….help-me." In a blink the silhouette figure disappeared and returned to where it came, inside the body of Reasha.

**hehe, I'm sorry if it's not my best work , oh and to clear things up, What Reasha did was sort of Astro-projection, she is still at the place where Anni and Shugo is at, but her soul went into the city to finish it off. Heh, k k Review!**


	12. Chapter 12, To believe or not to believe

**Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner, hehe, I have been so busy with school it's been really hard to find the time to concentrate on my stories , anyways thanks so much for the reviews! I don't think this will be the last chapter but who knows, I promise it will be good and also I would just like to make a dedication to 2 people, Adam I love you! And thanks for always being there even though you have college and all. And Sanchit, we may have our fights but we are still friends okay? **

**Anyways on with the story! You better like it!**

_Shugo busting through the doors saw this floating entity and prepared to attack._

_" Who are you! And where is Rena!"_

_" Muhahahhahaha- HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shugo turned to look at the maniac._

_" My Dear Shugo…." Anni got up, stumbling a little and walked closed to Reasha, using his hand to provide Shugo a path to where Rena was, he pointed carelessly at Reasha. " This is Rena….."_

Everything was happening way to fast for Shugo to comprehend, tying to process and decided whether or not to believe what this insane character was saying, Shugo was caught off guard when Anni had directed a command of attack.

" Kill him…."

Looking up cautiously and with speed he only caught a vision of a mass of dark energy directed towards him and clashing against his skin.

" Agh!" Shugo was pushed back against a cold stone wall and almost immediately the wall dissipated into the darkness.

" What's…wh-what's going on, where is Rena!" He looked back with a hard glare at the figure that was floating in the air, no more was she surrounded by that enticing, and warm light, all the engulfed her was now the embodiment of evil.

" I do not have to repeat myself to the likes of you…." Anni slowly turned around to his Reasha. " Reasha my darling, how does your new power feel?"

Reasha did not react immediately, but the source of her energy illuminated, or as much as darkness can illuminate, and died down seconds after, leaving her touching the floor gently.

Calmly Reasha wobbled a little on her feet, getting use to the act of standing and being in a body once more. When she turned to Anni, seeing a familiar face, her own light up and she made a dive for him, still not being use to the weight she instead headed straight for the floor.

Anni caught her a chuckled a little. " it will take some time my love for you to adjust to your…new and improved body."

Reasha fervently looked up at her loved one and her eyes gleamed. She tried to formulate words but she was cut off by Shugo's yell.

" What the HELL is going on! Where is my sister! What have you done to her!" He got up and started to run towards the blissful couple, Anni holding Reasha protectively only shifted his head a little to stare at the incoming figure with malice.

A.N think of the scene from Final Fantasy X-2 when Shuyin holds Lenne while the guards come and he has the angry, pissed off look.

With a simple tug at Reasha, Reasha's body emitted a fiery blast and pushed Shugo down once again, only this time the energy stood around him, hovering in the air as if it was ready to strike at any moment.

Shugo looked back at the couple and watched in horror as they were surrounded by burning flames, although neither of them seemed to care. Shugo, for the matter, would not have cared at all, if it wasn't for the fact that within the arms of Anni he saw his one and only twin sister Rena.

" Rena!" Trying to run back he was blocked by the floating force, Trying a twin dragons attack, and staccato, it was all to no avail as he watched his sister immobilized within the fire.

" Shugo!" Shugo looked up and gasped. Rena was indeed in the arms of Anni, but it seemed to be a malfunction in the game, for she was transparent and not materialized correctly.

" Rena! Rena what's going on! Why did you attack me!"

" It wasn't me big brother, please help me, im fading soon, Reasha is…" Rena's ghostly form started to be pulled back from whence it came, and Shugo fought relentlessly trying to get to her.

" Rena! Rena!" the figure evaporated upon contact with Reasha and the fires started to die down. Reasha fell limply in Anni's arms and Anni jumped back.

" Shugo…. You've lost, My love is weakened now, but after she fully recovers we will destroy this world, Aura gave her a key and with that key we will set everyone free."

" Do you really think by destroying this world you will save everyone!"

" yup."

" You cold hearted bastard!"

"Shugo…" He started to slowly disappear. " you have no comprehension of this matter, so do not judge me on the basis of your assumption, look for the area were it is neither data nor reality, just a mere existence in time, see for yourself what I see, and come to terms with my decision, I will await you at the end of the world, my purgatory.

" What the-wait!" Shugo dove to try and catch Anni but his hands slipped right threw him, when he had contact with the ever changing room, the darkness left and right before him layed one single hallway, covered in nothing but white, and seemingly having no end.

**lol im sooo sorry! I hope you liked it, I think the next chapter may be the last and this was just a set up , I promise there will be extremely detailed fights and a sort of happy ending hehehe, send in any ideas if you like, I'll try and incorporate them into the last chapter lucky 13 lol**


	13. Chapter 13, The Key pt 1

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I'm not sure how long this chapter is going to be and just to be on the safe side, If I feel it's too long to be on one chapter I think im going to just make two chapters as the ending :P I hope everyone is alright with that decision. Anyways! Here it goes I hope you like it!**

" What-What is this?" Shugo slowly looked about at his surroundings, it was an endless stream of white. He started to walk in the only direction that seemed plausible and soon he came to an opening. He swiftly entered through, nothing worrying about the consequences for all he cared about was finding his sister and saving her.

Voices were heard everywhere, Shugo stood in shock at the images that were appearing in front of him, Anni had told him to come to the place which was neither data nor reality, just a mere existence in time, Shugo was guessing this was it.

He watched as Images of normal playing character came across the path of the virus that plagued the system during the twilight, and during his reign in the game where he had to stop the hackers and the A.I. All these characters fell into comas, unfortunately some of which that they couldn't come out of.

Shugo bawled up his fist and smacked it together as anger grew inside of him. He suddenly became swept away with unheard of emotions, he knew this wasn't his own feelings. Suddenly a seen played out before him, it was quick but very precise, There in front of him was the very same Reasha and Anni, but they were happy. Darkness swept the land and they were separated, it seemed that Reasha was killed…

" How could this have happen, and this system administrators not tell us?"

" Isn't that a question for all of us to ask?" The images that were just playing miraculously disappeared at the sound of his voice. Shugo turned around, there were no hate in his eyes, just sorrow.

" This world continues to fail us, ALL of us. We must change it…. I will not loose her again Shugo."

" And what! You expect me to just give up on Rena!"

" You might as well, it's truly futile, Reasha has almost completely taken over, there is nothing you can do."

" No.." Shugo's hair covered his face as he raged with fury, he thought back on all the times he spent with Rena and how he longed for more. " No, I won't, I WON'T give up on Rena!" He ran towards Anni, and at the right moment jumped into the air to cast Rai rom. Anni merely looked at it, and as the two entities collided, smoke blasted from the collision and Shugo had actually felt he did some damage.

He was wrong.

Anni busted out of the smoke and tackled Shugo, a sharp sword in his hand, held up in the air pressing down with it's tip on Shugo's forehead. Anni looked down into his eyes, and whispered something. The room changed again, like a carnival, into the last moments for Ouka, Mireille, and Sanjuro.

" _Oulka!- what the-ah!" Mireille fell to her knees as electricity flew through her body. " What's going on!" _

_" ugh-I-I-don't know!" Oulka's hands started to disappear and grow gray._

_" Oulka! Oh no….I cant heal, it's not affecting Hit points." Mireille fell to her hands now she was completely paralyzed._

_Oulka wasn't fairing off too well, her whole body was becoming a duller gray, and she couldn't move at all._

_" Hold on!" A distant voice yelled. Mireille looked as Sanjuro came to try and grab Oulka. " Im going to try and get you out of here." He made a grab at Oulka but unfortunately his hands slipped right through._

_" Oh no…."_

_ Oulka looked at Sanjuro and in a whisper she spoke her last words. " Find…Shu-Shugo." Her data evaporated and broke apart, so did the ground around her, Sanjuro had to jump up and try to escape the deletion._

_" Sanjuro! Find Rena! Shugo-they-Ahh!" Mireille soon became deleted as well, as her data flew to the sky the area around the gate became completely morphed and isolated, there was no way that Sanjuro could use it._

" No!" Shugo tried to push away but the sword started to pierce through. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" I don't think it's wise to move Shugo…. Let's see how your friend ..Balmung is it?… let's see how he is fairing with the end to this world."

_" What's going on!" Balmung flew into the sky and landed ontop of a monster, with a single slice, as per usual the monster's data reforms and Balmung is trapped._

_" Will there ever be an end to this! Where is Shugo and Rena…"_

" It looks as if your administrator friend is going to be deleted soon… just like the others." Anni stood up but kept his arm outstretched ontop of Shugo's clean cut forehead. " Don't you see Shugo? This world is corrupted, we must save it by destroying it… you've seen all the lives it claimed, isn't it enough? Why else would Aura give the key to Reasha! Why do you think Reasha was reborn within the other key holder…"

" Rena…"

" Exactly. Aura hated this world, she gave you and the other before you powers to stop it! BUT you never succeeded! Now it's our turn and I promise you Shugo…. We will triumph. Now enough with the conversation, you either see it my way or not by now, So tell me, will you join me, or will you die by me." Anni lifted the sword and turned his back.

" Neither! Data Drain!" Shugo blasted Anni.

Anni's eyes grew in shock as he felt himself become weakened. " This-This can't be…Reasha!"

In an instant everything slowed down and Reasha appeared. Shugo kept the data draining going, but his eyes were on Reasha… he knew Rena, his little-sister, his love, was in there somewhere.

" Rena!" Reasha looked at Shugo for a mere second then at Anni, with a monotonous voice she asked him. " Is there something you want."

" Reasha… darling, if you can see…. I'm kind of being deleted…. Ugh!" Anni fell to his knees.

" There is no need to save you…"

" What!" Shugo and Anni said this in Unison.

" If my mission is to delete this world, you are eventually going to be deleted, you are a weakling to be defeated so easily, there is no need." Reasha turned to Shugo and teleported right in front of him. " You…." Without anymore words she touched his bracelet and immense light came out.

This force blew Anni back and he was deleted while flying through the air. Shugo screamed out in pain as the force threatened to take over him, he was fighting back. He glanced at Reasha and saw her image switching forms, at one point it was Rena and then another it was Reasha.

" Rena!" Shugo struggled but managed to place his hand over Reasha's, and then it hit them, and they were blown back.

Shugo when he came to ended up in the only field that wasn't affected, it was filled with nothing but cherry blossoms.

He emerged from the field and saw two forms standing opposite from one another and out of curiosity and wishful thinking he ran to them.

With tears in his eyes and joy he started to run towards what he knew was his sister. " Rena!"

Rena turned her head and smiled. " Big Brother!" The person standing opposite of her whispered something and Rena face scrunched up and desperately looked at Shugo. " Wait Big brother don't come any closer!"

" Wh-what! Rena! Why aren't you coming with me, we have to log out!"

" I can't…." Rena turned her face away and merely lifted her hands. A transparent light shielded her and when Shugo tried to get close he was blown back. " Big brother… I must do this."

" You are me… I am you…the key it bounds us together." Came the soft reply of Reasha. The one standing across from Rena.

" I am nothing like you! You've become so cold-hearted so distant that you've deleted your own love!" Rena countered Reasha's comment with much needed force.

" Who ever said I deleted him…"

" …. I was there…"

"……." Reasha merely threw aside Rena's comment and moved on. " All I am meant to do is make sure this world never exists again, and all your suppose to do is help me."

" Not without a fight I won't…"

" So be it, it is futile." Reasha lifted her hands up into an arc like shape, and Rena crossed her hand cover her chest, and the exact same time they yelled out and a blast of energy came out, as imagined Reasha's energy was black as Rena's was white.

" Rena!" The two girls came out of the blast unharmed and Rena ran towards Reasha, taking out her heavy blade and attacking directly. The key within her gave her supreme combat ability, or so it seemed.

Reasha was blocking every attack but she couldn't get the chance to strike back, after one faithful blow Rena actually hurt Reasha's arm, but Reasha simply flung her hands and a force pushed her back, knowing her heavy blade out of her hands. Reasha teleported instantly and was standing over Rena. She simply placed her hand over Rena's body and hovered her in the air, it seemed as if Reasha would never touch someone personally.

" I told you….now come back to me so we can finish what we started."

" No Rena!" Shugo kept banging on the transparent barrier, and as Reasha dipped her dark energy into Rena, emitting a scream from the small girl, the barrier disappeared and Shugo ran towards them. " I won't let you hurt my sister!"

Shugo jumped on Reasha and she had no choice but to stop the process as she arched her back to let out dark flames that surrounded her body. Shugo feeling the burn fell off and crawled over to Rena. He placed his body over the unconscious girl and tried his best to protect her. " Rena… I won't let you leave me again, this time We'll go together." He kissed her bruised cheek before fainting himself.

Reasha merely smiled a small smile, the first true sign of life, as she cold heartedly deleted the area around the two and began her attack to eliminate the last of her problems.

** Hey guys, I'm sorry I said this was going to be the last, but it got too long and there is so much more to right lol tell me what you think Love ya! Read and Review I want at least 80 reviews before I start my last and I mean really last chapter .**


	14. Tanabata Night A true Boundless Love

**Hey everyone, I was going to update sooner, But I kinda….sorta….got banned hehehehe. Anyways! Here is the update I may not have 80 reviews but I really just need to finish this . I hope you all like it!**

" _No Rena!" Shugo kept banging on the transparent barrier, and as Reasha dipped her dark energy into Rena, emitting a scream from the small girl, the barrier disappeared and Shugo ran towards them. " I won't let you hurt my sister!"_

_Shugo jumped on Reasha and she had no choice but to stop the process as she arched her back to let out dark flames that surrounded her body. Shugo feeling the burn fell off and crawled over to Rena. He placed his body over the unconscious girl and tried his best to protect her. " Rena… I won't let you leave me again, this time We'll go together." He kissed her bruised cheek before fainting himself._

_Reasha merely smiled a small smile, the first true sign of life, as she cold heartedly deleted the area around the two and began her attack to eliminate the last of her problems._

" Now everything will be saved….." Rena hovered her hands over the two lifeless bodies.

Deep inside their unconsciousness Rena and Shugo were somehow connected. In was an endless Abyss and yet it felt so beautiful as Shugo and Rena were just mere feet apart, looking at one another, tears forming and the cold wind picking up.

" Sh-Shugo!" Shugo smiled and stretched out his arms as Rena ran into them, he encircled his arms around her holding her securely and lovingly.

" Rena…. I missed you so much Rena." Rena nodded and wiped a tear away, she looked up and smiled. " So did I big brother…. I missed you so much." She buried her head in his chest once again and he brought one hand up from her waist to the back of her head as he took in her warth.

" Rena…we have to go back, we are in trouble, this whole world is in trouble." He pulled her away gently yet regrettably as he looked down at her avoiding face.

" Shugo…. Do you really think we can stop her?"

" I don't know, but we have to try!" She looked up at him and questioned his unexplained energy. " Besides….. For now we need this world…..without it I can't see my adorable little sister." Rena grinned and jumped on him. Shugo was caught off guard and tumbled to the ground.

" Re-Rena!" Rena just started to giggle. Shugo wanted to smile as well but he knew right now, that this very moment Reasha was planning on deleting their real computer generated bodies, and with it their true consciousness in the real world.

" Rena…. We have to go…. We have to go now." Rena was on top of her brother and as her hair fell cascaded in the air with her eyebrows arched Shugo just merely brought his hand up to the side of her face and cupped it gently. " If we don't we will never see each other again."

" How can we defeat her." Rena's eyes closed slightly giving off a very worried yet to Shugo very appealing look.

" That doesn't matter, what matters is that we have to try….. She says that you are apart of her, is there nothing you know of that can be linked as a weakness to her?"

Rena thought for second as she moved from her crawling position on Shugo where both hands were on each side of his head to a sitting position where she sat on his stomach and placed her hands in between where her legs split.

Needless to say Shugo was enjoying this very much.

Rena thought about how Reasha is the darkness that opposes the light, and that Rena was that very light, she also thought about how when she took her on she lost, after some heavy concentration and with a little ' we have to hurry' from Shugo, Rena realized that being separated from Shugo is what caused their downfall, that Reasha had no love, seeing as she killed Anni, meaning she had no heart, and if there was anything that Rena had, then that was love, the most powerful love in the world for her brother.

Now the type of love is what confused her, mere sibling love or the way Rena felt for years about her brother was what she debated about, as she looked down at Shugo's blush she smiled as she remembered Reasha's memories with Anni, because she lost that love she was vulnerable to hate, Rena was not going to let that happen to her.

"Shugo…. I know how to stop her…. Just trust me okay?" Shugo looked into her eyes concerned.

" Rena last time you tried to fight her on your own and look at what happened, I'm not going to let you do this on your own." he brought his arms to her shoulders.

" I never said I would try to do it alone again Shugo…. Trust me okay?" Rena's voice was serious and soft, but it also had a hint of worry. She started to lean in close to Shugo, bending her body in the type of position that would be best fitted for the action she was about to perform.

Shugo started to panic, surely his sister wasn't leaning in for a kiss, was she? He watched as her face became closer and closer, and his blush increased ten fold, Rena had long closed her eyes before and Shugo was paralyzed.

Before Rena pressed her lips onto her brother she whispered those three powerful words. " I love you."

Rena kissed him softly and by doing so an enormous amount of energy emitted from the both of them and instantly they ended back up where Reasha had left them.

It seemed as if Time had stood still as Rena and Shugo had their reunion because Reasha had not deleted all the area around the two and she was still in the same position. The light that came form the two siblings busted so bright and powerful that it knocked back Rena a few inches and blinded her sight for quite some time.

Rena got up slowly, she couldn't remember if Shugo kissed her back, so she felt a little worried and hurt, but right now she needed to do what she could to save this world.

" Reasha! This ha gone on far enough, the Key is meant to save the world, but not in the way you intended, I will show you what is our true destiny!"

Reasha looked up still with those heartless eyes as she hovered slowly to Rena, she brought her hand up coolly and watched a s Rena did not try to block the upcoming attack. Reasha hesitated but only for a mere second as she brought down her hand in a dark attack.

Rena stood still as a barrier of light surrounded her body and a radius of 50 feet for that matter, Reasha cringed as she was knocked to the ground, Rena whispered to Shugo a few order before she started to get into action . " I'm going to be attacking head on, you will know when to data drain so be ready Big Brother…and I'm sorry." Rena started to run towards Reasha as Shugo stood completely still, he was still shocked from the kiss and he just didn't know what to do.

Wind picked up as a consequence for the speed that Rena was attacking Reasha and all the attack Reasha was throwing back, they clashed Rena's Fists hitting Reasha's barrier and Reasha's dark bolts hitting Rena's barrier. Reasha screamed as dark fire emitted from her body and hit Rena straight on burning her body, As Rena let out a piercing scream Shugo snapped to and screamed Rena's name as he ran towards her.

As he reached her he held her up and watched as Reasha was coming towards them, she just merely put to side the large gash on he right arm that was dripping blood, Shugo knew this was real, whether or not this was in a game or not.

" Rena! Rena! Get up get up!" " Ugh Shugo… everything is fine, just give me your hand…." Rena grunted and Shugo still confused gave her his hand, As Reasha came up to them again, laughing slightly, she stopped suddenly with actual fear in her eyes.

Rena smirked as light was produced once again and turned into a small yet very sharp sword. Reasha swiftly moved back, a little unbalanced. Her eyes turned into a glare.

" Hmph, Shugo stand back, it's almost time Big Brother." Rena jumped up and ran once again charging head on towards Reasha.

" Die!" Reasha stretched er hands out as she used her most powerful attack, the dark flames, and collided with Rena.

" Ahhhh!" Rena flipped back up in the air and brought her sword down as she dived down and swung her sword, She missed as Reasha maneuvered away, and as the Sword hit the ground, Rena only stopped momentarily as she shifted the blade and swung upwards behind her as she ran towards Reasha once again.

Reasha was actually starting to worry as she threw one attack after another and watched as they were being fended off by the new light blade. Rena swung at Reasha head but Reasha teleported behind Rena. Thinking she would get Rena she enclosed her hands around Reasha's waist, not so that they were touching but so that her attacks had a 100 percent chance of hitting Rena.

Rena knew this plan and merely smirked as she tilted her head a little as her eyes glistened by the light from the blade, in a quick second Reasha let out her attack and Rena pushed her blade back behind her.

The world froze as the two attacks hit their marks. Slowly the world's data started to fall into pieces, crashing down, becoming nothing. Shugo screamed with tears as he ran towards Rena once more. He stopped as he saw movement.

With a cry Rena moved her body around to face Rena, her hands were empty and Shugo followed Rena's line of sight as he saw Rena's sword plunged into Reasha's heart, or where it would be if she had one.

Rena stood wobbly as She watched Reasha's face switch into pain, she looked down at the sword and saw as light started to spread throughout her body, inevitably deleting her, her hair fell down her face, covering most of it, she looked solemnly at Rena and smiled sadly.

" I couldn't stop her from killing him…. Now I'll finally be back with him…" Her words ended in a whisper as she fell to the ground, data started to encircle her.

" Rena….."

" Shugo… do it now. Save her from her misery." Rena turned her back as Shugo Screamed out Data Drain and deleted Reasha. Data Drain wouldn't normally have this affect but Reasha's data was so corrupted it couldn't have taken any other type of effect.

Shugo walked slowly towards Rena's back, his steps were slow and precise, small amounts of data particles were traveling from the floor up into the air and being deleted. The sky turned black, and everything seemed to get smaller, Rena still had not moved and Shugo was now 3 feet away from her.

From afar it looked as if was a romantic scenery, like it was at night, and the particles flying in the were fireflies since they were giving off light.

Shugo gently touched Rena's arm and hug her from behind, no words needed to be spoken, he knew what she was thinking about. He felt it was about time he gave her the answer.

" Rena…. We share a Boundless Love." He shifted Rena's surprised body to face him and he hugged her tightly before pulling her away gently and pulling her in for a kiss.

Rena complied after taking some time to adjust to what just happened. They stood there as the world evaporated around them, it mattered not what happened, they knew that as long as they were together, nothing could go wrong in the end.

**Two months after the incident.**

Ouka and Mireille were running yelling at each other once again, only difference was that they were face to face in real in life. Sanjuro, Hotaru, Balmung, and many others were near-by watching in laughter.

It turns out that being deleted by Reasha in the game left the same mark, it left them in a coma, the only major potential threat was that If Rena and Shugo didn't succeed in stopping Reasha, and the world was truly deleted then everyone would have died.

It was planned for everyone to get together and celebrate, It was a big party and it turns out that it was on Tanabata Night.

Rena was with Hotaru laughing about something that Grunty did, and Shugo was with Balmung.

" Hah… to think that when this all started I was fighting with you over something I could never truly obtain."

" Wh-what!" Shugo started to blush at Balmung's comment. Balmung rummaged through his hair with his hands, and smiled slightly.

" Remember, It's Tanabata night, and last year we never really got to make your wish come true…. But I think it can today."

Shugo looked on in wonder at Balmung and then followed his hand as he pointed towards something. Shugo looked as it was in the same direction as Rena.

Slowly Rena pushed away form the wall she was leaning on while talking to Hotaru and slowly looked at Shugo, she smiled a little as she turned around and entered through the Balcony.

Shugo looked at Balmung for a second. " Don't worry I'll make sure they don't stare for too long." Shugo smiled as he speed walked towards the entrance to the Balcony.

Rena smiled and she placed her hands on the railings to the edge and placed her head ontop of them as she leaned down.

Shugo walked up to her and stood beside her, smiling at the beautiful night. From their view they actually saw the beautiful legend. With the two lovely stars looking at each other. Orihime and Hikoboshi the two lovers that were separated.

Shugo smiled warmly as he watched Rena out of the corner of his eye, she turned to look at him and when he faced her completely she started to stand up straight.

Rena smiled and mover in closer as Shugo wrapped his arms just above her waist.

" Rena, I love you." Rena snuggled her head right underneath Shugo's neck and whispered that she loved him too. He cupped her chin and kissed her softly but stopped when they heard some giggling. Pulling away with an embarrassing blush he glared at the people who were watching them.

Balmung in the back of all of them gave a shrug and walked away. Rena laughed a little and pulled Shugo back to her to give him a passionate kiss. As they broke apart they looked up at the stars again.

" You know… We are just like Orihime and Hikoboshi."

" Hm? How so big brother?"

" Even though they were stars apart…. They still loved each other, more than anything else in the world." Shugo looked at his sister and smiled. Rena returned the smile and kept on looking at the stars while being held by Shugo.

" You're right Big Brother…. Just like them, we have our Boundless Love."

**That's it! Awww I really liked it, so you guys better LOVE it lol, k k review me! bye!**


End file.
